Once
by aglovale
Summary: Il était heureux. Les astres chantaient sa gloire là-haut, enviant son immortalité. Past-life, Alit-centric, Alit/Leo (Lionheartshipping), spoilers épisode 130. [repost]


_**Once**_

Spoilers épisode 130

\- Avril 2016

Notes: Repost. Leo, c'est l'empereur. Je parle pas latin non plus, mais vous pouvez vous débrouiller ; ).

* * *

C'était une étoile.

"Alit! Alit!"

Filant sur son adversaire, il faisait couler le feu sur le sable de l'arène, sans pour autant tuer les hommes qu'il combattait.

Ils s'essayaient au jeu avec un million de lames et de boucliers.

Alit n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de décorations, il se jetait dans la mêlée comme un lion, mains et pieds nus, simplement vêtu de l'ardeur de son cœur.

On le disait farouche, inconscient, exceptionnel.

On le disait héros.

Les enfants l'aimaient. Après les combats, ils s'accrochaient à ses bras et à son cou, le cajolant, répétant sans cesse que plus tard, ils deviendraient exactement comme lui.

Il quittait les gamins le sourire aux lèvres. Leur enthousiasme lui était plaisant, et il chérissait chacun des compliments qu'on lui accordait.

Plus tard, il s'en allait ; il échappait aux règles et aux entraînements car on l'adorait. Il n'était ni l'esclave d'un maître, ni celui du Colisée.

Il partait rejoindre son empereur, emportant avec lui quelques roses.

Ils s'appelaient rivaux, parfois même frères ; mais Alit préférait tout de même son prénom.

"Leo.

-Tu t'es bien battu, encore une fois. Je te félicite."

Après avoir reçu les honneurs, le gladiateur tombait à genoux devant lui, et caressait son ventre avec un désir habituel.

Ils s'aimaient toujours et seulement après les combats, ou pendant les leurs. Sinon, ils n'étaient qu'amis.

C'était là la force d'Alit ; sa raison de se battre et de gagner. Il l'aimait à chaque minute et à chaque instant. Leo, lui, n'était pas comme cela. Il gardait son amour restreint, et ne le lui dévoilait qu'après ses victoires.

Après tout, c'était un prince.

"Te amo."

Alit lui répétait ces mots toute la nuit. Il ne lui disait que cela, inlassablement, à son oreille comme une chanson.

L'autre ne répondait rien, mais ses yeux écarquillés par le plaisir parlaient en son nom. "Te amo."

Des fois, il se mettait à pleurer, d'abord de douleur puis de désespoir et de fatigue.

"J'aurais adoré te voir... Être et rester, avec toi... Que l'on soit seuls...

-Nous le pourrions.

-Non, non..."

Puis les murmures s'étouffaient dans les sanglots du jeune souverain. Alit le serrait contre lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras, lui promettant des choses presque rassurantes.

Ils restaient ainsi jusqu'à ce que les plaintes de Leo cessent, que ce soit après une poignée de minutes ou jusqu'à l'aube. Alors, il disait, les yeux brisés et la voix vide :

"Pedicabo me."

Alit s'exécutait, le cœur lourd.

Leurs sourires n'étaient plus.

Le matin, Alit partait avant que les serviteurs ne viennent réveiller l'empereur. Il courait les rues renaissantes, jusqu'à la grève, d'où il observait en silence l'eau briller sous la douce lumière matinale. Il s'y baignait jusqu'au bassin, et songeait à tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Il rêvassait encore de Leo, de ses gémissements, de son corps en sueur, de ses éclats de rire et de ses larmes salées comme la mer.

Le marché prenait peu à peu possession de la grande place. Les gens reconnaissaient leur lutteur et se mettaient à louer sa grandeur quand il passait près d'eux. Il leur souriait, et on le lui rendait avec quelques fruits mûrs. Il les croquait avec une faim mal dissimulée, laissant le jus couler au coin de sa bouche.

La journée continuait, semblable en tout à la précédente ; et quand enfin, elle se terminait, des inconnus venaient lui clamer des choses qu'ils regretteraient sûrement quelques heures plus tard. Rarement, il rencontrait un ange parmi eux, et alors le ou la charmante suivait son héros jusque dans son lit ; mais ses ailes brûlaient dès que les premiers rayons du Soleil se montraient. Aucun ange n'égalait Leo.

Le cycle recommençait, semblant sans fin, et Alit s'en satisfaisait.

Il était heureux.

Les astres chantaient sa gloire là-haut, enviant son immortalité. Quand il était avec Leo, il réalisait que le monde ne pouvait plus exister sans lui, et qu'il vivrait pour l'éternité.

Comme une étoile.

(...)

Ils s'étaient battus tout l'après-midi, sans cesser un seul instant de rire ; comme si leurs peines n'avaient jamais existé. Son ange était comme cela, radiant comme le feu, facilement gagné par les ombres.

Alit l'avait vaincu, cette fois-ci.

Il n'y pensait pas vraiment.

Elle se présenta à lui à l'improviste, toute d'os et de haillons. Elle lui dit quelques mots, quelques mensonges auxquels il tenta de résister.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que sa mort arrivait.


End file.
